The present invention relates to a rear derailleur for a bicycle, and more particularly, to a rear derailleur for a bicycle, which is provided with a chain guide through which a driving chain is guided to be selectively shifted from one sprocket to another of a multistage sprocket assembly for changing the bicycle speed.